conworld3_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Zootronian Military
The Zootronian Military and Militia is small, with all arms of the military totalling 140,000 being split into the Surface forces, with 75,000 members, responsible for both naval and ground combat, the Sub-surface forces, with 10,000 members, being responsible for submarine combat, the Air forces, with 25,000 members, being responsible for air defence, and the Space forces, with 15,000 members, being responsible for extra-atmospheric operations, including reconnaissance, satellite destruction, and orbital missile defence. Furthermore, the Space forces have a 5,000 person division responsible for missile defence, commonly known as Missile Command. The remaining 15,000 are in minor divisions, like the Covert Operations Branch, and the Information Security Branch. The militia totals 500,000 members, and is called into action in times of war for national defence. The Military handles offence and defence, when not in times of war. These numbers are often supplemented by teleoperated robots and drone craft. Robots make up 10,000 additional fighting units. They are operated by the militia or the military. Zootron is working towards replacing many humans in the field with robots. Alert Levels The Zootronian Military is, as of 2015, on condition White. The alerts levels go as follows. # White: No threats, all clear, very safe. # Green: Threats exist, but are safe and cannot harm Zootron. # Blue: Threats exist, but are safe, however, the situation could change, so surveillance is recommended. # Yellow: Threats exist, and threaten Zootron, however, no offensive action is to be taken yet. # Red: Threats exist, and threaten Zootron. Offensive action is to be taken. # Delta: Threats exist, and threaten the survival of the Zootron. Any needed offensive action must be taken. Ranking Enlisted Personnel # Private, 3rd class # Private, 2nd class # Private, 1st class # Corporal # Sargent # Petty Officer # Chief Petty Officer # Master Sargent # Sargent Major Technical Officers # Technical Officer # Chief Technical Officer # Master Technical Officer # Master Chief Technical Officer Commissioned Officers # Ensign # Lieutenant (J.G.) # Lieutenant # Major # Commander # Captain # Commandant # Senior Commandant # Chief Commandant # Commandant of the (Surface/Submarine/Air/Space) Forces Organization Surface Forces The Surface forces has 75,000 members, and of them, 40,000 are land, and 35,000 are marine. The Surface forces are responsible for marine and land combat. It is the largest branch of the Zootronian Military. Naval vessels are named with the code ZMS, which stands for Zootronian Maritime Ship, and then the name of the vessel, which in most cases is named after a scientist or city. Submarine Forces The Submarine forces has 10,000 members. The Submarine forces are responsible for submarine combat. It is the smallest division of the Zootronian Military. Submarine vessels are name with the code ZUS, which stands for Zootronian Underwater Ship, and then the name of the vessel, which in most cases is named after a type of stone. Air Forces The Air forces has 25,000 members, making it the second largest. The Air forces are responsible for combat up to the Kármán Line. Aircraft are named according to a numbering system, with the code ZAC, which stands for Zootronian Aerial Craft, then a purpose designator. Finally, a number uniquely identifying the aircraft. Purpose Designators Space Forces The Space forces has 15,000 members. It is responsible for operations above the Kármán Line. This includes satellite reconnaissance, satellite destruction, and orbital missile defence. Furthermore, the Space forces have a 5,000 person division responsible for planetary missile defence. The Space forces are researching orbital bombardment, but the project has yet to produce any results. Space craft are named with the code ZSS, which stands for Zootronian Space Ship, then a purpose designator, finally, a chemical element. (For example, ZSS E-Lithium, meaning Zootronian Space Ship, Solar Satellite, Lithium (3rd produced)). Purpose Designators Miscellaneous Divisions The Covert Operations Branch is responsible for covert operations. It has 1,000 members. The Information Security Branch is responsible for cybercombat and cybersecurity, and has 5,000 members. Militia The Militia of Zootron is its reserves. It has 500,000 members, and is only called upon in times of war to defend the country. Units See here for a list of Zootronian Units.Category:Zootron Category:IC